Ikana's Stone Tower
by Cupid T
Summary: Ikana's life when she ran away changed drastically over the years... and when Ganondorf shows up for his bride what will she do? Read to find out! This is the sequel to Princess Ikana! Please review for my sanity or more! and should I put it in chapters?


**Princess Ikana's life in the Tower**

* * *

It had been a week since I was taken away from my kingdom...

_"Check everywhere you can she must be found!"_

No one had checked the tower...

_"Sir the only places we haven't checked are the Graveyard and Stone Tower"_

Frantic callings could be heard and the maid had kept her promise of bringing me food...

_"Check every last inch of Termina! We must have her!"_

She brought me food, water, and even a new outfit. When we left it was so sudden, all I had time to do was grab my hood and royal necklace...

_"Yes Sir!"_

Over the time I was here I've seen people leaving the kingdom yelling and searching frantically for me. It's funny how people search far places for something that's so close... "Mistress" I turned to see the maid walking up with a platter of food and a canteen full of water, I ran over and hugged her tightly "Mistress I have awful news..." I looked at her confused "w-what news?". She set the platter and canteen down "Your father is getting rid of all of your servants... including me" I hugged her tighter "N-no you can't go" she hugged me back then looked at me "I'm too poor to help you without that job... I can teach you to hunt, we start tonight darling" I nodded and watched her leave sealing the doors once again. I sat on the ground for hours thinking of why my father would do such a thing, sure he hasn't been the nicest guy since mothers assassination but that doesn't give him a reason to take it out on others... I sighed at the thought and watched the sunset drifting to sleep. "Mistress, Mistress please awake" I opened my eyes to see the maid, she was holding a beautiful bow with golden arrows "Mistress it's time for training" I sat up and looked at the bow. She handed it to me with a smile "This was your mother's bow... She gave it to me to keep for you one day" I marveled at it and smiled when she mentioned mother "Thank you" she set up a box and put a piece of paper on it shaped like a real bombchu then hung one up that was shaped like a guay drawing tiny red dots then bigger ones "Mistress if you can hit these targets" she pointed at the smaller ones "Then you know everything I have to teach you" I tried pulling back the bow but it only went half way... The maid walked up to me and took the bow setting it down gently "Mistress it seems we must get you stronger" she turned around and pinned a bar in one of the doorways "Try pulling yourself up five times a day" she turned back to me and frowned when she looked at the sky "I must be getting back Mistress I wouldn't want anyone to wonder where I went, they may suspect something" and with that she walked away sealing me in...

**3 years later...**

arrows flew from my bow hitting old targets my old maid had set up for me, I climbed up a ladder and looked over the wall to see my fathers kingdom as buy as usual. I looked through a make-shift telescope, to think today is the day I would've married Ganondorf if the maid wouldn't have felt a pain in her heart for me... I seen a black steed running through the courtyard to the kingdom where my father stood looking as sad as when he lost mother...

**In the Kingdom**

I hopped off my steed and looked around the kingdom, exactly as it was described I couldn't wait to meet the princess of the lovely place. I walked up to the king "Hello Sir, I am Ganondorf... future King of the Gerudo's, I have come for my bride" he looked at me sadly "She is missing" I stumbled back "W-what" he wiped his eyes "She was taken, she's gone..." I couldn't believe it, my bride missing... I looked at him "Do you have any clue where she may be?" I wanted my throne I wanted to be king already! He shook his head "Please you've come a long way..." he took my horse's lead and handed it to a servant "Follow me I will lead you to her room" I walked down a beautifully decorated hallway to a white door with golden accents. He opened it hesitantly to a room perfectly kept the bed was huge... white decorated with gold, seems to be her favorite. I looked around the room amazed "This is where you will sleep, if we find her you two will be wed immediately" he closed the door quietly behind him. I laid in the bed until drifting to sleep with curiosity on how she looked.

**Back in Stone Tower****  
**

Darn it, he lead the man into the kingdom where I couldn't see... I hopped down, there hasn't been much gain around here for a week... I needed to head down without being caught... I walked to a room full of mirrors and water, reminded me of my room at home I shook my head this is my home now and forever... of course I could leave anytime I wanted but I haven't left since the maid stopped coming... I missed her dearly, the maid who saved me from an awful fate... I laid there for a few minutes and thought about all of the kingdoms workers until I fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Alright this was it, I put on my cape and took my bow along with a snowy wolfos I found... Not a common sight so I decided to keep him as a pet they look much better tamed and groomed. I walked out with the little fur ball to the town keeping my hood on in case someone might try to take me back to the castle, I walked faster thinking about it. I ran into a man and he helped me up "Oh sorry miss I wasn't watching where I was headed" it was that man Ganondorf! I hid my face instantly "O-oh its my fault I was lost in thought" Flake started to bark at him and I patted his nose "shush pup don't you know this is the man who will marry the lost princess?" he settled down and the man frowned "I can't marry her if she isn't to be found". I turned back to him "Oh that's true... how silly of me, well I must be going very busy" I started to walk away and he grabbed my arm "Wait..." I looked back at him "Y-yes?" he looked at Flake "Where did you find that tiny wolfos?" I looked at Flake "He was wounded I helped him get better and he stuck around..." I tried pulling away but he had a firm grip "P-please let me go" he released my arm "Sorry... I forgot I was holding your arm Miss...?" I rubbed my arm "O-oh my name..." I couldn't think of a good one so I thought of my mother "Well?" I looked at him and smiled "R-right my name is Kari" he tilted his head "Kari, sounds interesting" I couldn't believed that worked "Yes, it's after my mother's original home town". He bought it and walked away after explaining about the "lost" princess I walked away fast as soon as he did this time watching where I was headed... I ran into a familiar cave and gathered water in my canteen tying it to my belt then walked into the towns market. I gathered food for me and Flake to enjoy and savor, on the way out I seen a poster with four women on it... _**"****Joelle, Beth, Amy, and Meg "The Poe Sisters" Wanted for: Stealing the Sacred Flames Reward: 3 Golden Rupees"**_ I finished reading it and looked down at Flake "Look at that Flake we would have enough money to finally last in this place" he barked and wagged his tail happily and we started to walk again. When we got to the gate the guards stared at me and Flake as we walked out, "Miss we would like to ask you a few questions but you may need to step back here for a second" I kept walking, these guards were always so perverted towards the women of our town... "Lady we're talking to you" one grabbed my arm tightly and I gasped "P-please I am in a hurry I can't answer them now I must get home to my family" he pulled me closer so Flake bit his foot causing him to release me "Come on pup its time to go!" I grabbed up the tiny wolfos and ran fast towards the tower. Once I got there I turned to see guards confused on how to get up the confusing structure I laughed, when I was a child it was another thing the maid taught me how to do... I was amazed she could do such things being a maid maybe she was from the same town as mom... Dad always talked about Kakoriko Villagers how they had Sheikah's raised to protect royal family members. I went inside and sealed the doors the way she had taught me then went to my "room" and drifted to sleep.

**Ganondorf **

After walking away from that girl I realized a peculiar thing... she was wearing a necklace that didn't look like it would belong to a commoner... maybe she was the lost princess? No no that was a silly thought, then again why was she hiding her face? I pondered around the beautifully designed room thinking about the girl with the surprisingly tiny snow wolfos then I decided to go to the throne room the king looked at me "You needed something Ganondorf?" I nodded "Yes I need to see your library" he had a servant show me the way... Once I got there I looked at the families pictures and seen the Princess Ikana, she looked so beautiful as a child I turned the page and seen what people think she may look like now, I looked amazed at the artists drawing... I didn't get to see that woman's face but I could tell by the necklace they were the same person... I needed to find her again I needed to tell the king! I ran into the throne room "S-sir I believe I found Princess Ikana!" he looked up eyes wide "Where? Is she ok?" he stood up "Sir I believe this necklace was on a commoner today at the market she had a snowy wolfos with her but it was tiny" he walked over to me "I got a report from the guards about one of those, they said she was headed to the Stone Tower"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUN! Will Ikana be found? Will she be forced to marry Ganondorf? All of these can be answered if :D You Review! I hoped you enjoyed and I can't really update as fast because my mom wants me to spend every single second of my summer with other people... boo ikr!? haha anyway hope you enjoyed! This is like the longest story I ever posted x)!**


End file.
